Commonly, a sensor for sensing relative position of members require some adjustment of the sensor during installation. For instance, a sensor for sensing a rotational position or steering angle of a wheel and/or wheel hub assembly of a vehicle about a steering axis typically must be installed such that correct electrical outputs are produced when the wheel and/or hub assembly is in a center or straight ahead position and in a range of rotated or turned positions. Achieving this commonly entails a trial and error process wherein the sensor is mounted or installed, and then is adjusted, such as by applying a voltage input to the sensor and rotating it while in its mounted position and measuring voltage outputs, until an orientation is found wherein desired output or outputs are obtained. The sensor is then fixed in that orientation. Disadvantages of this process include the time and equipment required for the trial and error steps, and inconvenience due to the location of the sensor in connection with a steering system which is typically in a difficult to access location such as beneath the vehicle or in a steering assembly. If exposes, and adjustably mounted, the sensor can be jarred out of adjustment, and fasteners holding the sensor in an adjusted position can become loosened. Additionally, an extension such as a shaft or other member is commonly required to connect the sensor input to the relatively movable member to which it is to be connected, which can add another variable to the adjustment process. Reference in this regard, Lukac U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,471B1 issued Dec. 17, 2002 to New Holland North America, Inc., and Chino et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,182B1 issued Jul. 17, 2001 to Kabushiki Kaisha Toyoda Jidoshokki Seisakusho of Japan.
In a similar manner, when a linear sensor actuated by a lever must be installed such that a correct electrical output is produced when the lever is in a particular position, such as a center position, a trial and error adjustment process is typically also required.
Thus, what is sought is apparatus and a method for installing a sensor in connection with relatively movable members such as an axle assembly and a steerable wheel, which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages set forth above.